Speaker systems convert electrical signals into acoustical signals that are audible. Typically, a speaker system includes a speaker that is driven by an amplifier, where the amplifier receives a low voltage electrical signal and outputs a higher voltage electrical signal to the speaker. The low voltage electrical signal typically comes from a source or head unit that obtains a signal by having a radio frequency tuner that obtains a radio signal and converts the radio signal into the electrical signal or obtains a signal by reading an encoded signal from a medium such as a magnetic tape or an optical disc, e.g., a compact disc.
Providing the electrical signal from the source unit to the amplifier of the speaker system typically involves linking the two with a patch cable that is often coaxial in nature but may be of other forms including twisted pairs. Because the source unit and amplifier may be spaced apart, extending the patch cable between them can be burdensome. This is especially the case when adding a speaker system to a vehicle.
In a vehicle, the source unit is usually at the front while the speaker system being that includes a power amplifier and that is being added to the vehicle is located elsewhere. Positioning the patch cable often involves disassembling the dashboard to access the rear of the source unit where the low voltage level outputs are located and then disassembling additional pieces of the vehicle along the pathway from the source unit to wherever the amplifier is located, such as in a trunk. This is a time consuming and burdensome process.
As an alternative to obtaining a low voltage electrical signal and transferring it to the amplifier via the patch cable, an amplifier with a high voltage level or so-called speaker level input may be used so that the input signal can be obtained by accessing existing wiring leading to existing speakers in the vehicle, or a high-level to low-level converter may be used to provide the signal to a low level input of the amplifier. However, either of these approaches can also be a burdensome task requiring disassembly of covers and panels of the vehicle to access the wiring leading to existing speakers and may also involve splicing into the existing wiring. This is a time consuming and burdensome process as well.
In addition to obtaining the input signal for the amplifier of the speaker system, the amplifier must also be provided with electrical power. Again, in the context of a vehicle, providing electrical power to the amplifier can also be a burdensome task. Generally, electrical power is provided by positioning a power lead from the positive terminal of the battery in the engine compartment to the area where the amplifier is located, such as in the trunk. Much like the patch cable installation, installing the power lead may also require disassembly of portions of the vehicle. This is also a time consuming and burdensome process.
For individuals without the necessary skill, tools, or desire, installing such a speaker system is unrealistic. Instead, such individuals opt for a professional installation if such is affordable or otherwise forego installing the speaker system. The professional installation of the speaker system that includes installing the power lead and patch cable can be time consuming and costly. Furthermore, if the individual wishes to move the speaker system from one vehicle to another location(s), such as from a personal vehicle to a rented vehicle, to a friend's vehicle, to a boat, or to a home, then the time consuming and burdensome process must be repeated for the other location(s).